Volviendo a Vivir
by LenaMb
Summary: Malfoy despierta después de 2 años en coma... D
1. Prólogo

ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON FRUTO DE LA GRAN IMAGINACIÓN DE J.K ROWLING.

Resumen:

Un accidente lleva a Draco a durar dos años en coma, al despertar se da cuenta de que ha perdido, tal vez, lo más preciado en su vida. Su familia como siempre, no es su más grande apoyo; sin embargo, su Doctora Hermione Granger, a quien en otro tiempo habría odiado, le ha ofrecido su apoyo, y de no ser por las circunstancias tal vez las cosas serian diferentes, pero le faltaba fuerza incluso para odiar… Pero desgraciadamente no todo concluye ahí.

¿Qué es lo que perdió Malfoy en ese accidente? ¿Encontrará Malfoy nuevas ganas para seguir viviendo a pesar de todo?

**Hola, bueno. Ya había subido este capítulo y el siguiente antes, mas después de un análisis de la historia y de tenerla abandonada por un año. He editado estos dos capítulos y estoy de vuelta.**

**ACLARACIONES: este fic toma parte después de la guerra, Voldemort fue vencido. De ahí en más nada de lo que pasa en el libro 7 tomó lugar **

Sin más, aquí les dejo el nuevo Prólogo.

Espero les guste.

* * *

PRÓLOGO

¿Qué ven los ojos cuando no están abiertos? ¿Luz? ¿Oscuridad? ¿Cómo distinguir si se llevaba tanto tiempo con los ojos cerrados y la mente y el corazón en otro lado?

Abrió los ojos, o al menos eso creía que hacía. Ardía, quemaba. Tenía los ojos abiertos pero no veía nada. Volvió a cerrarlos, y ahora decidió abrirlos lentamente.

El color blanco parecía invadirlo todo, además de ese olor… No le gustaba ese olor.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, todo parecía más simple de esa manera. No entendía nada.

Tal vez debía levantarse, sí, eso sería lo mejor, levantarse e irse de donde sea que estuviera.

Abrió los ojos y trato de sentarse, logrando que solo un grito o algo parecido saliera de su garganta. Un dolor, un ardor lo invadió, gritó pero de su garganta no salió más que un sonido gutural que le dolió y costó más de lo que creía posible.

Comenzó a respirar agitadamente, estaba enojado, hasta respirar le dolía y no entendía nada, y no podía pensar; el dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando.

Sonidos…

Alguien hablaba, abrió los ojos de nuevo. Sombras se movían a prisa y parecían gritar agitadamente. Varios pares de manos comenzaron a tocarlo y hacerle un sinfín de cosas que no podía entender. Tenía que quitárselos de encima, debía exigirles una explicación, así que sin importarle cuanto doliera trató de gritar de nuevo. - ¿Qué?-

Sí, un "qué" era todo lo que había logrado salir de su garganta y había sonado tan áspero, tan bajo que no había reconocido su propia voz.

-Señor Malfoy, le suplico que no trate de hablar, lo estamos atendiendo.

¿Atendiendo?

Sus ojos los cuales parecían ser la única parte de su cuerpo que había recuperado sus agilidad habitual, comenzaron a ver todo más detenidamente. Dos enfermeras y un hombre, un Doctor…

-Sus pupilas ya no se encuentran tan dilatadas-

-Aplica otra poción para el dolor-

-Entendido-

-¿La Doctora Granger viene en camino?-

-Sí, en cuanto el paciente pareció comenzar a moverse se le ha dado aviso-

-Ya no debe tardar en llegar-

Lo ignoraban.

¿Y su familia? ¿Por qué estaba solo?

Y como si al hacerse esa pregunta un switch se encendiera en su mente, todo tuvo sentido.

_Pansy y Jacob corrían frente a él, reían. La lluvia había cesado y habían decidido salir a jugar. Jacob había estado necio. ¡Papi! Jacob le gritaba alentándolo a que lo persiguiera. Corría tras ellos, reían. Una luz, un estruendo, otro estruendo. Dos hombres vestidos de negro, Pansy y Jake en el piso, un estruendo más y frío, mucho frío._

Ahora entendía, y dolía. Dolía más que tratar de moverse.

* * *

Comentarios, sugerencias, quejas…. **REVIEWS!**

Con cariño…_ Lena MB  
_Gonna free fall out into nothin', gonna leave this world for a while.


	2. De vuelta a la vida

**Capítulo 1: ¿De vuelta a la vida?**

Hermione caminaba lo más rápido que podía. Aun no podía creerlo, Malfoy había vuelto a la vida.

Aun recordaba el día en que Malfoy había llegado como si hubiera sido apenas ayer.

_Flash back _

_-¡Dra. Granger! Debe venir inmediatamente_

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-La necesitan en emergencias. _

Y el joven pasante no necesitó decir más, inmediatamente Hermione se había aparecido en el área de emergencias del Hospital San Mungo.

-_¡Dra. Granger!- _El Medimago con más renombre en todo Londres mágico se encontraba ahí, y lo que era más sorprendente, gritaba su nombre.

-_Dr. Heinsworth ¿qué sucede?- _En verdad estaba desconcertada.

-_Necesito que me acompañe- y _sin más caminó rápidamente y Hermione no hizo mas que seguirlo. Hasta que llegaron a una especie de oficina donde la castaña se sorprendió de encontrar nada más y nada menos que a Narcissa Malfoy.

_-Aquí la tiene Sra. Malfoy, cualquier cosa sabe estoy a sus servicios. _Y sin una palabra más el Dr. Heinsworth había desaparecido. Dejando a una muy sorprendida Gryffindor.

-_Sta. Granger, supongo se pregunta por qué la he mandado llamar.- _Touché, pensó Hermione. Pero no dijo nada, en su mente trataba de encontrar alguna respuesta a este hecho tan extraño que estaba tomando lugar.

_-Sta. Granger, mi hijo, mi nuera y mi nieto han sufrido un ataque con alguna especie de arma muggle, y quiero que sea ud. Quien los atienda-_

Un gran ¿Por qué? Se formó en la mente de Hermione…

_-Creo que es ud. La única que tiene el conocimiento necesario para atenderlos.- _

Y después de esas palabras con Narcissa Malfoy todo había pasado a ser una pesadilla. Pansy y el hijo de Malfoy habían muerto casi inmediatamente. Había hecho todo lo posible por salvarlos y en teoría debía ser sencillo. Después de graduarse con honores de la escuela de Medi magia Hermione se había ido un año a un hospital muggle. De ahí que supiera que las heridas de bala no eran nada difíciles, no en el mundo de la magia. Solo bastaba con sacarla, muchas veces sin siquiera que abrir o cortar como se habría hecho en el mundo muggle, luego se aplicaban varias pociones de regeneración y el paciente quedaba como nuevo.

Pero eso no sucedió esta vez. Pansy había recibido dos tiros, uno en un pulmón y otro en el corazón. Y Jake, ese pequeño niño de 4 años había recibido un tiro en la nuca. Ambos habían muerto instantáneamente. Por su parte, la bala que recibió Malfoy estaba alojada en su columna, creando un grave daño a su espina dorsal, después de varias cirugías la habían logrado salvar y mantenerlo con vida. Pero Malfoy no había despertado, y no despertaría hasta dentro de 2 años.

_Fin flashback_

Dos años, habían pasado dos años desde el incidente. Aun recordaba la manera fría como Narcissa Malfoy se había dirigido a ella aquella vez, y fue aquella la única vez que esa mujer se había parado en el hospital. Nunca faltaba dinero, y Malfoy había estado alojado en el mejor cuarto de todo San Mungo. Pero había estado solo. Durante dos largos años, había sido ella la que entraba a la habitación de Malfoy mínimo tres veces por día, ella y las enfermeras. Algunas veces se sentaba y solo lo observaba y recordaba. Recordaba lo mucho que lo había aborrecido en Hogwarts, y como ahora parecía tan indefenso. Algunas otras veces hablaba con él, mas que nada le hacía preguntas, como qué había sentido al ser padre, o si ya no la odiaba tanto como en aquellos años. Muchas otras veces iba y lo visitaba cuando estaba cansada, harta y simplemente se sentaba ahí y hablaba, de ella, de cómo se sentía y de lo sola que estaba. Se había vuelto su mejor amigo, o al menos el que mejor escuchaba.

Y ahora, todo eso había cambiado, él estaba de vuelta. Quien quiera que "él" fuera.

-_Le hemos aplicado una poción para el dolor y al parecer se ha vuelto a quedar dormido._

_-Bien. ¿Le han avisado ya a la Sra. Malfoy?_

_-No Dra. Creímos necesario esperar a que ud. Llegara y nos diera un diagnóstico del paciente para poder darle un informe completo a la Sra. Malfoy antes de molestarla._

¿Molestarla? La noticia de que su hijo hubiera por fin recuperado la consciencia no debería de ser una molestia para una madre. Pero después de dos meses de hablarle constantemente para darle los informes del Slytherin, Narcissa había sido muy clara. "Avísenme cuando muera, o cuando vuelva a hablar no me interesa ver a un cuerpo inerte e inexpresivo."

Hermione se dispuso a examinar a Malfoy, tomó su varita y comenzó a hacer varios hechizos para comprobar el nivel de respuesta a estímulos. Mas no fue necesario hacer muchos pues de pronto unos ojos grises la miraron fijamente.

_-Sr. Malfoy…_

_-Granger. _Una voz sumamente áspera y apenas audible la interrumpió. Vio como trató de incorporarse pero esto le había causado tanto dolor que había soltado un pequeño gemido de dolor y había fruncido el entrecejo.

No era para menos, la enterneció.

-_No trates de moverte aun Malfoy, tu cuerpo ha estado en reposo por mucho tiempo, tus músculos están un podo debilitados, hacía que cualquier movimiento por más simple que sea en estos momentos te representarán un esfuerzo enorme y te dolerá. Ten paciencia por favor y deja que yo me encargue ¿entendido?- _

_-¿Qué ha pasado?_

_-Malfoy, trata de hablar lo menos posible…_

_-¿Qué me pasa?_

Podía ver como el tratar de subir el tono en su última pregunta hacia ella le había causado un dolor intenso en la garganta.

_-Malfoy, hoy es 5 de Mayo del 2010._

* * *

Espero les haya gustado.

Por favor!

REVIEWS!

díganme qué les ha parecido... ¿muy confuso?¿muy corto?

Gracias

_Lena MB :) - __Just keep me where the light is, c'mon keep me where the light is, Oh... where the light is?_


	3. Realidad

Gracias por sus reviews y sus ads a favoritos!

De nuevo... LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, son de la gran J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Realidad**

_-Malfoy, hoy es 5 de Mayo del 2010._

No había mejor manera de decir las cosas que directamente, conocía a Malfoy, si no le decía las cosas de una vez, todo sería peor.

El rubio parecía taciturno, había escuchado lo que Granger había dicho pero no, nada de eso tenía sentido.

-_No Granger, hoy es 20 de Diciembre del 2008_

_-Malfoy…_

_-Pansy y yo llevamos a Jake al parque antes de ir a hacer las compras de navidad…_

_-Malfoy…_

_-¿Dónde están Granger? ¿Dónde están Pansy y Jake?-_

El tono de Malfoy iba subiendo conforme su mente iba hilando los hechos.

-_Malfoy necesito que te tranquilices para poderte aclarar las cosas-_

La mente del rubio parecía una cinta de video, las imágenes pasaban rápidamente una y otra vez. Y entre más recordaba mas dolía, era como si los recuerdos y el dolor que sentía estuvieran ligados.

Hermione podía ver claramente el dolor que estaba experimentando el rubio al comenzar a entender las cosas, sus ojos por primera vez desde que lo conocía eran como una ventana de todo lo que pasaba por su mente. Dolor, impotencia… coraje.

_-¡Granger dime ahora dónde está mi familia o juro que te mato!-_

_-Ya le hemos dado aviso a tu madre, supongo…-_

Pero el rubio no la dejó terminar la oración

-_Mi madre hace mucho que dejó de ser parte de mi familia Granger, y me vale una… mandrágora dónde esté…- _ La cara de Malfoy reflejaba cada vez más y más raba.

Hermione sabía que esto pasaría, era normal. Al morir alguien todos pasaban por esas etapas: dolor, enojo, dolor de nuevo, hasta que se llegaba a la resignación y se aprendía a vivir con ello.

En ese momento Hermione vió como Malfoy trataba de apoyar todo su peso en sus brazos para poder levantarse y caminar, pero algo que ni si quiera ella esperaba sucedió.

-_Granger, ¿por qué no puedo mover mis piernas?_

Y esas habían sido las últimas palabras que Malfoy había dicho antes de caer desmayado.

_-Denle una poción para dormir sin soñar, el esfuerzo de levantarse y el tratar de recordar ha sido demasiado-_

Y sin una palabra más salió de ahí. Necesitaba pensar.

¿Por qué no podía caminar? Eso parecía casi absurdo, al quitar la bala de la columna habían aplicado un sinfín de pociones regeneradoras.

Corrió hacia su oficina, tomó el expediente de Draco y comenzó a leer de nuevo. Todo parecía normal, la operación había sido un éxito, no sabían porque no había despertado pero de ahí en mas se esperaba una buena recuperación, claro que después de 2 años dormido, era normal que los músculos de debilitaran pero gracias a la magia y una poción que se le aplicaba día con día esto no pasaría en su caso, y sus músculos permanecían igual o mejor que antes. No, nada tenía sentido.

Dejó la carpeta en el escritorio y una pequeña bolsa de muestra cayó, contenía la bala que había alejado a Malfoy de este mundo por 2 años.

La castaña la sacó y la observó detenidamente, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

A simple vista parecía ser una bala común y corriente, gris, metal, pequeña, y con varios puntos negros, como orificios a los lados. Eso no tenía mucho sentido, en todo el tiempo que duró en el mundo muggle, jamás había visto una bala como esa.

Tomó un puñado de polvos flu y los echó a la chimenea, necesitaba ayuda.

- ¿Hermione?-

Harry la miraba de forma extrañada desde su escritorio

-Hola Harry.

-Wow ¿ a qué debo el honor? se suponía que nos veríamos hasta pasado mañana-

En verdad se veía extrañado, y era de esperarse, desde que Hermione había entrado a la escuela de medi magia se había dedicado día y noche a ser la mejor, lo había logrado pero con muchos sacrificios, uno de ellos: sus amigos.

-Lo sé, pero necesito un favor.

-¿Por qué mejor no vienes a mi oficina y charlamos directamente?

Cuando uno ya tenía la cabeza del otro lado, eso sonaría casi lógico, pero no.

-No puedo Harry, estoy en turno y debo volver.

-Está bien ¿qué pasa Herms?.

Le preguntó mientras se ponía en cuclillas frente a la chimenea.

-¿Recuerdas lo qué le paso a Malfoy?

La cara de Harry se puso sería –Si-

-Necesito que me ayudes a analizar la bala que extirpamos de su columna-

-¿Puedo saber porqué?

-Es que, creo hay algo extraño en ella, no parece una bala muggle normal.

-¿A qué viene esa teoría Hermione?

Harry frunció en entrecejo

-Malfoy no puede caminar, y eso no debería de estar pasando y…

Hermione por primera vez dejó que su cara mostrará lo consternada que estaba, y un par de lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos. Lo que hizo que Harry se preocupara aun más.

-Dámela Herms, me encargare de que nuestro contacto muggle experto en balística la revise y si no es suficiente la mandaré al departamento de magia negra, y si es aun necesario la revisaré yo mismo-

Unas cuantas chispas verdes saltaron de la chimenea y la mano de Hermione apareció junto con la bolsa.

-Gracias Harry, en verdad.

-Calma Herms, todo tiene una explicación.

-Trata de decirle eso a alguien que ha perdido a su familia y dos años de su vida.

-Y qué para colmo es Malfoy-

-Exacto.-

Hermione dio un largo suspiro.

-Debo irme Harry, pero en verdad mil gracias, los veo a ti y a Ron pronto.

-Tranquila Herms-

Y con una simple sonrisa la Gryffindor sacó su cabeza de la chimenea

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, tratando de incorporarse.

El lugar… un hospital. Recordó a Granger y lo que le había dicho, sus piernas…

Se sentó de golpe, y un dolor le recorrió desde la punta del cabello hasta el final de la espalda, y sin poder contenerse un alarido salió de su garganta.

-_Sr. Malfoy ¿se encuentra bien?- _

Apenas se había percatado de la presencia de esa chica.

-_Sí-_ dijo con la voz temblorosa.

Unos ojos azules provenientes de una prominente cabellera roja lo miraban detenidamente.

-_La Dra. Granger vendrá en cualquier momento-_

Malfoy no contestó una palabra, no estaba seguro de si quería ver a Granger de nuevo, hasta ahorita ver a la Gryffindor no había sido más que sinónimo de malas noticias.

_-Mi nombre es Autumn, soy voluntaria y he sido asignada a ud. desde hace un año._

"Voluntaria" esa palabra retumbo en su cabeza una y otra vez, no le gustaba como sonaba, lo hacía sentir desvalido, débil.

-_No necesito voluntarios-_ dijo secamente

-_Lo sé, pero el hospital está corto de personal así que ellos si me necesitan-_ contestó la pelirroja, con un tono tan altivo que saco a Malfoy de sus pensamientos por un momento, logrando molestarlo.

_-Malfoy ¿cómo te encuentras?. _ La voz de Granger proveniente de la entrada lo volvió a la cruda realidad.

-_Tu dime-_

Hermione se acercó a Malfoy y apoyó las manos en la cama, no sin antes mirar rápidamente el expediente y las notas que las enfermeras y al parecer "la voluntaria" habían hecho hasta el momento.

-_Hace dos años recibiste un impacto de arma muggle en la columna Malfoy-_

_-Sigo sin entender Granger-_

_-Malfoy, hace dos años fuiste víctima de un asalto, o eso creemos. Te encontraron en un parque muggle con un impacto de bala, un arma muggle…_

Todas las imágenes que Malfoy había tratado de ocultar en el fondo de su mente luchaban con salir.

-_Tu esposa e hijo también recibieron impactos de bala, Malfoy, ellos no tuvieron tu misma suerte… ellos murieron._

Y todo lo que se había estado negando y había querido creer imposible… era real…

Siempre había considerado la ignorancia como una debilidad; ahora entendía que la ignorancia muchas veces era una forma de protección.

La verdad dolía, y dolía mucho.

* * *

Definitivamente no es lo mejor que he hecho, pero es la introducción al siguiente capítulo, que es mucho mejor.

Saludos!

REVIEWS POR FAVOR!

LenaMB - there's not a sound outside the snow's coming down, and somehow I can't seem to find the quiet inside my mind.

P.D. todas las frases que pongo después de mi firma son canciones de el magnífico John Mayer


	4. Dudas

Lamento la demora...

En verdad mil gracias por los reviews, los ads a las alertas, a favs. etc. EN VERDAD GRACIAS

Bueno repito, los personajes (la mayoría) no me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

Sin mas, las dejo con este capítulo.

Capítulo 3: **Dudas**

-_Tu esposa e hijo también recibieron impactos de bala, Malfoy, ellos no tuvieron tu misma suerte… ellos murieron._

Y todo lo que se había estado negando y había querido creer imposible… era real…

Siempre había considerado la ignorancia como una debilidad; ahora entendía que la ignorancia muchas veces era una forma de protección.

La verdad dolía, y dolía mucho.

-¡_No Granger, eso no es posible… ellos… Jake sólo tiene 3 años…- _ Malfoy trataba de gritar, la respiración se le iba, y el dolor que sentía por estar gritando no era nada comparado con el que comenzaba a anidarse dentro de él.

-…_y es imposible que estemos en el 2010… - _Malfoy seguía gritando mientras Hermione lo veía sin decir una sola palabra, necesitaba desahogarse. El rubio comenzó a aventar las cobijas y todo lo que tenía a la mano y cuando trató de ponerse de pie, un gran dolor se lo impidió.

Malfoy gritó, y fue uno de esos gritos que reflejaba no sólo el dolor físico sino aquel que también venía del alma. Arqueo la espalda, y cayó en la cama, varias lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Varias enfermeras entraron tras escuchar el grito, mas al ver como la Dra. no se acercaba a él, ninguna movió un solo dedo. Lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Malfoy. Hermione no sabía como reaccionar, necesitaba desahogarse… esa era una de las maneras.

Pasaron 10, 20 minutos; tal vez más, tal vez menos. Malfoy había dejado de llorar, un silencio inundó la habitación y una tensión tan palpable como la tristeza y desconcierto que invadían al Slytherin.

-_¿y por qué jodidos no me puedo mover?- _Esas palabras habían salido cual un suspiro, apenas audibles. Pero fueron la señal que la Gryffindor necesitó para acercarse a él.

-_No lo sé Malfoy, pero estoy trabajando en ello._

_-Bien._

_-Malfoy, tu familia…hemos avisado a tu madre_ "Lo siento" esas dos palabras absurdas eran las que en verdad querían salir de la boca de la castaña, pero fue tal vez la prudencia que siempre la había caracterizado, que prefirió quedarse callada.

-_Ya te dije que mi madre no es parte de mi familia, y al parecer ya no tengo familia._ La amargura con la que Malfoy había dicho esas palabras hizo que se le erizara la piel.

_-Malfoy, tratamos de hacer todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos, yo extraje las balas personalmente, no había nada que se pudiera hacer, las heridas fueron mortales…_

_-No entiendo Granger…_ Esos ojos grises que tantas veces la habían visto fríos e inexpresivos, ahora se encontraban ahí, tan confundidos.

_-Nadie puede explicar algo así Malfoy, la vida y la muerte son cosas complicadas que suceden…-_

_-Calla…_

Hermione contuvo la respiración. Le había dicho una y otra vez cuanto lo sentía y lo había consolado un sinfín de veces cuando estaba en coma. Todo era más fácil cuando no tenía dos ojos que la miraban y alguien que le contestara.

_-…lo siento Malfoy no quise…_

_-…Estábamos en el parque Granger, Jake estaba inquieto, y decidimos llevarlo antes de ir a hacer las compras de navidad… jugábamos, corríamos… Luego estos tipos aparecieron de la nada y dispararon…_

Los ojos de Malfoy se movían de un lado a otro, como si estuviera reviviendo cada uno de esos minutos. Y la mente de Hermione trataba de entender, cuando habían llegado al hospital, Narcissa le había dicho que según averiguaciones de la policía muggle, había sido un asalto, y todas las evidencias parecían apuntar a esa dirección. Había sido la policía muggle la que los había encontrado, o no… Hermione descubrió que ignoraba esa parte de la historia…

-_Pero no pudieron disparar sólo porque sí Malfoy, debieron tener algún motivo… muchas veces cuando un paciente pasa tanto tiempo inconsciente olvida cosas…_

Los ojos de Malfoy se clavaron en ella.

_-Créeme Granger, que recuerdo el peor momento de mi vida… esos hombres solo dispararon, sin una explicación, fue primero a Pansy, luego a Jake y por último después de que los contemplé a los dos en el piso, me dispararon a mi…_

_-Dra. Granger…-_ Una voz imponente proveniente del marco de la puerta hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran. Era Narcissa Malfoy.

Las miradas de Draco y Narcissa se cruzaron por un momento, la mirada de ambos era fría e indiferente. La Gryffindor no comprendía.

Se quedó de pie al lado de la cama de Malfoy esperando que como era normal la Sra. Malfoy se acercara.

_-Dra. Granger, me concedería unas palabras por favor- _Y sin mas Narcissa había dado vuelta y caminaba alejándose de ahí.

Hermione dirigió una rápida a Malfoy antes de salir tras ella, el rubio se encontraba viendo al otro lado.

Camino rápidamente hasta dar alcance a Narcissa Malfoy, quien la esperaba a unos cuantos pasos de su oficina. La Gryffindor entendió la indirecta y sin más la hizo pasar.

_-¿Cómo se encuentra Dra.?_

_-Sra. Malfoy tome asiento por favor, hay ciertas cosas que necesito hablar con ud._

_-No Srta. Granger, mi hijo ya esta consciente asi que todas las decisiones importantes se las debe dar a él, yo solo vine a informarme de su estado y de cuando saldrá de aquí._

_-Me temó que eso no será hasta dentro de unos meses._

_-¿Se puede saber por qué?_

_-Las piernas de el Sr. Malfoy no funcionan, y me temo desconocemos los motivos._

_-Ya veo, bueno el último depósito que se hizo al hospital creo cubre unos 4 meses más, si dentro de 4 meses Draco no se encuentra fuera de este hospital, le juro la denunciaré por negligencia médica Srta. Granger. _

Y sin siquiera dejarla responder Narcissa se había dado media vuelta y había salido de ahí.

No, en verdad no entendía nada. Esa familia era demasiado complicada para su gusto. Ahora veía que lo que Malfoy le había dicho era cierto. Si ella creía que durante esos dos años Malfoy había estado solo, nunca había comprendido cuan solo hasta ese momento.

Un sonido proveniente de su chimenea la sacaron de sus cavilaciones, las llamas se tornaron verdes y unos segundos después Harry estaba ahí.

_-Pensé que tardaría en encontrarte- _Dijo el pelinegro mientras tomaba asiento. Los años le habían caído sumamente bien, era aun más alto y sus facciones habían madurado y se habían marcado aun más dándole un toque sexy junto con ese cabello despeinado. Pero era esa mirada peculiar la que le recordó a Hermione de los viejos tiempos: preocupación.

_-¿Qué pasa Harry? _- preguntó recargándose en el escritorio frente a Harry.

_-Herms ¿quién investigó el accidente?-_

_-¿En el mundo mágico? Creo que nadie, no se creyó necesario, supongo que la policía muggle fue dada parte en el asunto y ellos debieron tomar cartas en el asunto._

_-Pues me temo que no había mucho que los muggles pudieran hacer, los que hicieron esto fueron magos._

_-¿Qué?- _Hermione se había enderezado y miraba fijamente a Harry.

-_Tenías razón Herms, las balas no eran normales, nuestro contacto muggle de balística las analizó y dijo que aunque esas balas quedaban en una pistola, una 45 para ser más exactos, esas balas no eran comerciales, esas balas fueron hechas. Dice que una bala si tiene orificios como los que tu descubriste, sería imposible de disparar-_

_-Ah pero esas balas se dispararon mira que eso lo sabemos bien-_

_-Herms… las balas contenían una poción muy poderosa, aun no logro averiguar cuál, pero Hermione, quien disparó estas balas no era un muggle, era un mago y uno con conocimientos de magia negra muy muy amplios._

_

* * *

_

Se que no es muy largo, y en verdad lo siento. Pero necesitaba terminarlo ahí, prometo actualizar pronto. Y entenderán porqué terminó ahí.

REVIEWS!

_**When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
**__Cuando se sueña con un corazón roto__**  
The waking up is the hardest part  
**__Despertar es la parte más difícil__**  
You roll outta bed and down on your knees  
**__Sales de tu cama y caes de rodillas__**  
And for the moment you can hardly breathe  
**__Y por el momento apenas puedes respirar__**  
Wondering was she really here?  
**__Preguntandote ¿en verdad estubo aquí?__**  
Is she standing in my room?  
**__¿Está parada en mi cuarto?__**  
No she's not, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone...  
**__No, no lo esta, porque ella se fue…_

_**When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
**__Cuando sueñas con un corazón roto__**  
The giving up is the hardest part  
**__El dares por vencido es la parte más difícil__**  
She takes you in with your crying eyes  
**__Ella se apodera de ti con tus ojos llorosos__**  
Then all at once you have to say goodbye  
**__Lugo de pronto debes decir adiós__**  
Wondering could you stay my love?  
**__Y preguntas ¿te podrías quedar amor mio?__**  
Will you wake up by my side?  
**__¿Despertarías a mi lado?__**  
No she can't, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone...  
**__No, no puede, porque ella ya no esta, se fue…_

_**Now do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hand  
**__Ahora debo dormer con rosas en la mano?__**  
Do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?  
**__¿Debo dormer con rosas en la mano?__**  
won't you get them if i did?  
**__¿Las tendrías si no lo hiciera?__**  
No you won't, 'cause you're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone...  
**__No, no las tendrías, porque no estás, te fuiste… ___

_**When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
**__Cuando sueñas con el corazón roto__**  
The waking up is the hardest part  
**__Despertar es la parte más difícil…._

_Un beso  
Lena MB_


End file.
